In the related art, in cleaning apparatuses that remove, for example, particulates or the like from the surface of an object, a configuration, of which the jet cleaning pressurizes a cleaning fluid and sprays it onto the object and the two-fluid jet cleaning mixes the cleaning fluid in a gas current and sprays the cleaning fluid with onto the object together with the gas current, is known.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. S64-76724 describes a high-pressure jet cleaning apparatus suitable for manufacturing processes of semiconductors, electronic components, or the like, as an example of such cleaning apparatuses. This high-pressure jet cleaning apparatus performs cleaning by spraying spot-like high-pressure water onto an object placed horizontally from vertically above and moving a jet nozzle for the high-pressure water radially outward from the center of the object while rotating the object.
If a cleaning fluid, such as the high-pressure water, is sprayed onto the object in this way, particulates and impurities adhering to the object may be scattered and may reattach to the cleaned surface of the article.
For this reason, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-300023 describes a cleaning apparatus that includes a nozzle that blows a cleaning fluid, to which high pressure is applied against the upper surface of an object, a receiving unit that is provided on at least one of the upstream side and downstream side of the object in a transport direction to accumulate the cleaning fluid, and a vacuum nozzle that sucks the cleaning fluid accumulated in the receiving unit and that transports the object in the horizontal direction for every single sheet.
In this cleaning apparatus, particles on the object are removed by blowing the cleaning fluid onto the object. After the particles are removed, reattachment of the particles are prevented by accumulating, sucking, and eliminating the cleaning fluid including the particles after this removal in the receiving unit.